Le dernier combat
by Yami Sheina
Summary: avant la fin de la guerre, Duo et Heero se sont avouer leur sentiments. Mais voila que l’un deux meurt à cause d’une maladie. Comment réagit l’autre ?


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2

Genre : Song fic / death fic

Note : Je n'aime pas les death fic mais je trouve la chanson tellement belle que je veux vous la faire connaître et malheureusement elle ne convient qu'à une fic de mort.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : avant la fin de la guerre, Duo et Heero se sont avouer leur sentiments. Mais voila que l'un deux meurt à cause d'une maladie. Comment réagit l'autre ?

Le dernier combat. 

Heero :

La guerre faisant rage depuis maintenant 2 ans. Mais dans se monde de noirceur, tu m'as apporté un peu de bonheur. Mais depuis deux mois maintenant, je suis seul, loin de toi. Où est-ce toi qui est parti loin de moi ?

Je fais tout pour survivre dans ce monde, pour toi, en ton honneur. Car je te l'ai promis. Je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Car j'ai perdu ma plus grande raison de vivre.

**Toi.**

Tu semblais le plus faible, le plus fragile de nous cinq. Tu étais le plus fort. Celui qui combattant deux ennemis en même temps, deux fronts différents. OZ d'un côté et la leucémie de l'autre.

En se jour de décembre, je suis près de toi.

**Ça fais déjà des mois que t'es parti me laissant seul**

**Me voila aujourd'hui devant toi assit sur le sol**

**Entre les fleurs, le marbre et toutes ses dalles sombres**

**Je ne peux voir que ton prénom inscrit sur cette tombe**

Lentement mes sanglots emplissent le lourd silence entourant ses sinistres lieux. Qui, a la tombée de la nuit, serais encore à genoux devant la tombe de celui qu'il aime, par une froide nuit de décembre.

J'ai mal au plus profond de mon cœur. Moi qui croyait n'être né que pour être soldat. Moi qui croyais que la mission était bien plus importante que tout le reste. Et toi, tu m'as prouvé qu'une vie Humain n'a pas de prit. Toi qui te battais de toutes tes forces pour rester en vie.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le jour où nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois. Tu m'as donné ton amour, avant de partir loin de nous pour toujours.

**La suite de ma vie, tu sais ma vie à tellement changer, on dit que c'est ainsi et que le temps va me faire oublier **

**Malgré les jours passés je n'y arrive pas**

**Et jour et nuit je pense à toi**

L'on me dit souvent que je vais oublier la douleur qui hante mes nuits et mes jours. L'on me dit que le temps apaisera mon cœur et pensera la blessure de ta perde. Moi je dis non. Tu es et restera à jamais celui que j'ai aimé. Mon ange à moi. Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas réveillé en sursaut et croyant entendre ta voix, en pensant te trouvé à mes côtés serré contre moi. Il m'arrive encore de rentré en t'appelant, et là, seul les autres sont là pour moi. Pourtant je sais au plus profond de moi que tu ne viendras pas te réfugier dans mes bras, pour voir si je vais bien. Et pourtant…

**J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix**

**J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois **

**La réalité complicité du passé de tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer**

Combien de fois, mes rêves ne me remontre-t-il pas les moment passé ensemble serré l'un contre l'autre. Les souvenirs forger et jalousement gardés. De simple geste quotidiens me rappelle ta présence, ton odeur, tes sourires… tes yeux. La couleur des fleurs du jardin de la demeure de Quatre. L'odeur du café le matin... je n'ai pas pus me résoudre à en reboire depuis ta mort. Son odeur me rend malade de douleur. Son goût me semble emplis de l'amertume de la souffrance. Et pourtant, ce que je hais le plus, c'est moi. Parce que je n'ai pas pus te sauvé. Je n'ai pas pus t'offrir une vie.

**Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère, qui m'envahi comme un aimant attirer par le fer**

**Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas**

**J' n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat.**

Le jour où tu m'as quitté, où tu nous as quitté. Je n'étais pas à tes côtés. Je me battais encore et toujours contre OZ. Encore maintenant, nous nous battons de manières acharnées, tous les quatre. Mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Tu nous manques Duo. Mais il faut continué la vie. Il faut gardé courage, il faut continué le combat. Nos efforts, **TES efforts ne doivent pas être vain. Ils doivent apporter la paix. Et c'est pour ça que l'on continue le combat.**

**Je vais rester debout, continuer mon chemin **

**À prendre encore des coups sa va dépendre des lendemains**

**Un jour tu m'as dit que la vie ressemble à un bouquin**

**Qu'il y a le début, le milieu et bien sur la fin**

**C'est sur, aujourd'hui je sais où j'en suis**

**Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre de ta vie**

**Tu peux partir en paix toi seul avait raison **

**Et rendez-vous sur l'île d'Avalon **

Je garde l'espoir de te rejoindre à la fin de la guerre. Car oui, je t'ai promis de me battre pour la liberté. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux que survivre. Je te rejoindrais donc à la fin de cette foutue guerre.

**Et rendez-vous sur l'île d'Avalon**

Je te rejoindrais… alors attend moi Duo. Car tu as toujours été ma seule véritable raison de vivre.

**J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix, j'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois**

**La réalité complicité du passé **

**De tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peux effacer**

**Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère, qui m'envahi comme un aimant attirer par le fer**

**Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas**

**J' n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat.**

**J' n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat. **

**Mon plus grand regret, c'est de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés, lors de ton passage vers l'au delà. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir pus te prouvé une dernière fois, mon amour, par de simple mots, que je t'ai trop peut dis. Je t'aime Duo.**

**Fin**

**Début 23h00 23 h 50**

**vendredi 29 septembre 2006**

**Yami Sheina**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que, bien que je l'aie fini depuis un certains temps, je ne l'ai pas encore postée. Honte à moi. Une chanson que j'aime par-dessus tout. Montrant les véritable sentiments d'un amours sincère. **


End file.
